Quelques instants au 221B
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Série de drabbles écrit lors de l'atelier du Collectif NoName ou entre amies.
1. Chocolat

Voilà, suite à une longue insistance de la part de mes amies **_Nanthana14_** et _**EmilieKalin**_ , je me suis laissée convaincre à poster mes drabbles. Je rappelle d'ailleurs à toutes les deux la tête en l'air que je suis, et qui a oublié de noter le mot allant avec chaque drabble. Donc si vous remarqué que je donne le mauvais mot de départ, vous serez des amours de me le signaler. Merci.

Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidé de poster un drabble par chapitre, parce que parfois je fais des drabbles dignes de la taille d'un OS, alors ainsi, je part à chaque proportion d'écrit.

 **Chocolat**

Sherlock pensait n'avoir aucune faiblesse. Il était bien au-dessus de ça et, de plus, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se déconcentre au beau milieu d'une affaire. Il s'empêchait même de manger pour ne pas ralentir. Donc, non, Sherlock n'avait pas de faiblesses, ni de gourmandises, comme son frère. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser avant de venir voir Molly à sa pause de midi dans le restaurant à côté de l'hôpital, pour lui demander les clés de la morgue. Il avait besoin de revoir le corps. Mais alors qu'il voyait Molly se lécher ses doigts couverts de fondant, il se surprit à avoir une incroyable envie de chocolat et de le savourer avec sa pathologiste. L'affaire attendrait.


	2. Hésiter

**Hésiter**

Mycroft Holmes était une personne sûre d'elle. Il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Il devait agir ou pas. Tout dépendait de la situation. Il y avait les cas d'urgence, Sherlock, ou les cas sans importance, les problèmes sentimentaux de ce pleutre de Premier Ministre ** _._** Mais ce matin-là, alors que ses parents débarquaient en fanfare, avec pour projet de rester minimum une semaine à Londres, donc chez lui, et que Greg sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour des hanches, tandis qu'il ne portait lui-même qu'un boxer, il douta du bien-fondé de sa décision d'avoir emménagé définitivement avec son compagnon. Misère ! Ses parents n'allaient pas le lâcher.


	3. Indécence

**Indécence**

Greg et Sherlock étaient, comparés à Mycroft et Molly, de vrais sans gènes. Avec ces deux phénomènes, le Gouvernement et la pathologiste pensaient vraiment avoir tout vu, mais ils s'aperçurent que non, quand ils sortirent de leurs chambres respectives et qu'ils virent leurs compagnons se disputer à grands cris, Greg en boxer et Sherlock en robe de chambre à moitié ouverte avec rien en dessous, dans le salon de leur chambre d'hôtel double. Le pauvre Harry, venu transmettre un dossier à Mycroft, qui ne savait absolument plus où se mettre.

« Vraiment vous êtes d'une indécence, soupirèrent-t-ils en cœur. »


	4. Myriade

**Myriade**

Il y avait une myriade d'employés au sein de Scotland Yard ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi s'était sur lui, entre tous, que la fratrie Holmes avait jeté son dévolu ?

Cela avait commencé avec un coup de fil de Molly à propos d'un vol dans sa morgue. Quelqu'un avait pris un cerveau. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver le voleur, Sherlock Holmes, complètement drogué dans une rue mal famée. Il était repassé un soir à l'hôpital pour récupérer de quoi étudier l'organe. Il n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir et à le mettre dans une cellule de dégrisement. Mycroft était revenu le remercier avant de presque le jeter de sa limousine.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, Sherlock ne se souvenait même pas que c'était lui qui l'avait arrêté. Mais il avait fallu que le sociopathe repasse clean à la morgue, juste au moment où Molly étudiait un cadavre qu'il lui avait amené et avait décidé de s'inviter sur son enquête.

Pourquoi était-il revenu à la morgue ce jour-là ? Pourquoi sur l'une de ses enquêtes ?

Il y avait une myriade d'employés au sein de Scotland Yard et c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Quoi qu'il arrive les frères Holmes le choisirait toujours lui et au final, cela lui allait très bien.


	5. Magie

**Magie**

« Dis-moi Greg… Tu pratiques la magie ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu pratiques la magie ? Es-tu un sorcier, un magicien, quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Je ne te suis pas John.

-Ben après le miracle que tu as accompli cette semaine…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh que si tu vois de quoi je parle ! Alors ? C'est quoi ton secret ?

-Mais il n'y a rien ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Voilà !

-Je suis sûr que tu mens.

-John…

-Bon d'accord ! Garde tes secrets ! Mais si tu pouvais recommencer rapidement cela me ferai extrêmement plaisir ! La tête de Sherlock à ce moment-là fut mémorable ! »

Lestrade se détourna brusquement et se sauva de la pièce, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Mais quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! cria-t-il. N'empêche, je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc. Il a quand-même fait rire Mycroft, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »


	6. Poésie

**Poésie**

Greg Lestrade avait un énorme problème. Il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à déambuler dans les rues de Londres, en espérant être suivi par les caméras de surveillance et se faire kidnapper par une limousine noire, au prochain coin de rue. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire était que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mycroft Holmes, il réalisait que même par le temps le plus morose qu'il puisse y avoir à Londres, il était pris d'élan lyrique. Il se découvrait une âme de débutant et médiocre, sans doute, de poète. Le Gouvernement Britannique avait vraiment une influence étrange sur son comportement. Il le changeait, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore si cela était en bien ou en mal, ou vers quoi cela allait le mener, mais tout le monde le voyait et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander d'où lui venait son sourire idiot.


	7. Cyclone

**Cyclone**

Ils étaient des cyclones, des tornades, des raz-de-marée. Des phénomènes de la nature violents et inarrêtables. Voilà ce qu'étaient les Holmes.

Ils entraient dans vos vies d'un seul coup, s'y accrochaient, vous rendez parfois accro, et repartaient, pour un temps plus ou moins long, parfois disparaissaient complétement sans laisser de trace.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Pauvres innocents qu'ils étaient. Mycroft et Sherlock avaient débarqué dans leurs vies sans prévenir et Greg et Molly étaient devenus de vrais addicts. Ils en étaient devenus dépendants. Besoin de les voir, de les entendre. Juste d'être prêt d'eux. Ils en étaient tout simplement tombé amoureux.

Alors qu'ils étaient des cyclones, des tornades, des raz-de-marée. Des phénomènes de la nature violents et inarrêtables. Qui détruisaient et chamboulaient tout sur leur passage.


	8. Trèfle

**Trèfle**

Molly avait toujours été une scientifique. Alors les petites croyances que certains avaient, elle en riait parfois un peu, comme Sherlock, mais pas devant les concernés. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de croire à l'amour ou encore à la chance.

Molly ne se trouvait d'ailleurs pas particulièrement chanceuse, surtout dans sa vie amoureuse. Mais étant petite elle était parvenue à découvrir un vrai trèfle à quatre feuilles. Elle avait réussi à le conserver entre deux lames de labo avec un produit. Le tout était très fragile, mais elle trouvait que cela représentait à la perfection ce qu'était la chance.

Bien qu'il ne remplisse pas toujours son office pour elle, elle aimait à penser qu'il porterait un jour sincèrement chance à quelqu'un un jour.

C'est pourquoi, quand Sherlock, qui avait passé plusieurs semaines caché dans son appartement, lui annonça qu'il allait partir, elle décida de glisser discrètement son trèfle dans la poche intérieure du manteau du détective, avec juste les mots : « Pour te porter chance ».

Quand elle le revit deux ans plus tard, elle sourit en se disant que finalement elle avait trouvé celui à qui le trèfle devait apporter son pourvoir, même s'il avait dû être détruit à un moment de sa cavale.

Elle ne sut jamais que Sherlock avait pris les plus grandes précautions pour que la plante reste intacte. Et que même plusieurs années après, le trèfle était toujours à sa place. Contre le cœur du détective.


	9. Révolte

**Révolte**

Sherlock n'en revenait pas. Cette fois c'était sûr l'Angleterre allait s'écrouler. Elle ne survivra même pas une semaine. A ses côtés, John et Mary, ainsi que Lestrade, Mme Hudson et Molly étaient tout aussi choqués que lui. Ils ne l'avaient absolument pas vu venir.

Devant eux se tenait, mal à l'aise, terrifié et désespéré, le premier ministre Britannique, accompagné de quelques autres membres importants du gouvernement.

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, et n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre. Et même si je le pouvais, je le féliciterai de sa mini-révolte, plutôt que de l'inciter à revenir. Maintenant messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, la sortie est de ce côté. »

Et il les mit sans aucune gêne à la porte.

Il se tourna ensuite rapidement vers les autres.

« Vite, faites vos valises.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis John, c'est évident pourtant, on s'en va.

-Je me répète peut-être, mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que le pays ne tiendra pas plus d'une semaine, maximum, avant de s'écrouler et encore, mes estimations se portent plutôt vers à peine une journée, même moins d'ailleurs. Mieux vaut ne pas être là pour assister à ça.

-Parce qu'ils étaient sérieux ? intervint Molly.

-Oui, ils n'ont absolument aucun sens de l'humour, encore moins que Mycroft. Ils ne plaisantent pas sur un sujet pareil.

-Mais le pays s'en est très bien sorti jusque-là avant son entrée au gouvernement, il peut survivre à son départ non ?

-Non, car ils sont devenus dépendants de lui. Ils ne savent plus rien faire. Quand je vous dis qu' _il_ est le _gouvernement britannique_ , je ne plaisante pas. Il fait tout.

-Mais il ne l'a vraiment pas fait n'est-ce pas ?

-Croyez-moi, cela me surprend autant que vous. Mais il semble que ce soit bien réel. Alors dépêchez-vous. On quitte le pays, et on tentera tout de même de le retrouver et de le ramener pour sauver ce pays de sa propre destruction. »

Les autres ne réfléchirent pas davantage et partirent faire ce que Sherlock leur avait ordonné.

Mais franchement. Mycroft s'était vraiment révolté en claquant la porte du gouvernement et en quittant le pays sans laisser de trace ? C'était impensable, inimaginable, complétement dingue. Mais vrai. Il l'avait fait !


	10. Anneau

**Anneau**

Cela n'aurait pourtant rien dû lui faire. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il avait disparu durant deux ans, elle avait eu le temps et le droit de passer à autre chose. De l'oublier. En plus, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Juste de simples et bons amis. Alors pourquoi quand il avait vu cet anneau à son doigt son estomac s'était-il serré ? Pourquoi sa gorge s'était-elle nouée ? Pourquoi avait-il eut envie de presque pleurer ? Envie de hurler ? Mais pourtant incapable de parler.

Il avait fait un effort incommensurable, pour réussir à lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, mais intérieurement, il souhaitait que cela casse entre elle et _l'autre_ avant que le jour fatidique n'arrive. Il le souhaitait du plus profond de son être. Peut-être pourrait-il donner un coup de main dans ce sens au destin ?

Il avait envie d'avoir Molly rien que pour lui d'éloigner d'elle cet autre homme qui l'éloignait de lui. Cet homme ou tout autre qui pourrait finir par essayer. Oui, lui Sherlock Holmes, réalisait qu'il était jaloux.


	11. Couverture (Mystrade)

**Couverture**

Mission sous couverture. C'est ce que lui avait justifié Sherlock, quand il lui avait offert la plus belle robe de bal qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il avait besoin qu'une femme se fasse passer pour sa compagne.

Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi cela n'était pas Mary qui était choisi, il lui avait répliqué qu'étant enceinte, elle n'était pas au meilleur de ses capacités, et que de toute façon, John avait refusé qu'elle le fasse parce que cela était, selon lui, trop dangereux.

Elle ne savait absolument pas comment le prendre. Sherlock l'emmenait sur une de ses enquêtes. Une vraie cette fois, pas comme celles qu'ils avaient résolues ensemble, avant le mariage de Mary et John, quand ce dernier lui faisait encore la tête. Comptait-elle donc si peu pour lui ? Ou bien avait-il tant confiance en elle qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait se défendre ? Si c'était la deuxième proposition, alors il la surestimait grandement.

Elle inspira un grand coup, se contempla une dernière fois dans sa glace et, décidant qu'elle était enfin prête, rejoignit Sherlock au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble. Une chance pour elle, il venait seulement d'arriver. Elle ne l'avait donc pas fait attendre, donc agacé, ce qui lui aurait encore valu des commentaires et autres déductions.

En voyant les yeux complètement écarquillés, émerveillés et admiratifs de Sherlock, elle se dit que même si Sherlock enquêtait ce soir, elle parviendrait quand-même à passer une bonne soirée.

Elle ignorait simplement que tout cela était un coup monté de Mary, qui avait forcé le détective consultant, à emmener la pathologiste au bal de la police auquel il était convié par Lestrade, en remerciement de ses services. Ils devaient simplement se rapprocher et mener une bonne soirée. Ceux qui mèneraient l'enquête, serait le couple Watson, pour avoir un rapport de la soirée, par tous les moyens possibles. Ces deux aveugles étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, les mariés en étaient persuadés.


	12. Couverture (Sherlolly)

**Couverture**

Aux premiers abords, on ne le prenait jamais pour un homme de terrain. Et quand on le connaissait, encore moins. Il était l'opposé complet de son frère. Pas prêt à se salir les mains. Ne connaissant sans doute pas une seule technique de défense, se pensant bien trop intouchable. Lui, toujours si propret, avec toute la petite panoplie du parfait homme riche et influent.

Preuve donc que sa couverture n'avait jamais cessé de fonctionner. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était plus aussi souvent que dans ses jeunes années, les seules raisons qui le ramenaient sur le terrain étaient les trois quarts du temps celle où Sherlock était concerné. Mais il adorait le terrain. Car c'était là qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Gregory Lestrade. Ce dernier s'en souvenait sans doute même pas. Il débutait à peine et devait retrouver la taupe qui vendait des informations Secret Défense aux journaux. Il avait découvert que celle-ci et son contact reporter devaient se retrouver au Yard. Il venait à peine d'obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin à transmettre à ses supérieurs, pour les faire stopper, qu'il l'avait vu s'avancer. C'était un jeune agent du Yard, un peu plus âgé que lui. Mais c'était le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et son uniforme ne le mettait que plus en valeur. Lui avec ses vêtements déchirés de faux sans-abris arrêté, faisait bien pâle figure à côté de lui. Il avait tenté de passer le plus inaperçu possible, mais il l'avait quand-même remarqué et l'avait souri et complimenté sur « son air adorable », bien qu'un peu caché par la saleté. Ce fut là qu'il succomba. Qu'il tomba amoureux de Greg Lestrade.

Alors oui, on ne le prenait pas pour un agent de terrain, même son frère, pourtant lui aimait ça, et les avis des autres l'arrangeaient bien, quand il se déguisait pour avoir une chance de croiser le bel inspecteur qu'il aimait.


	13. Déchirer

**Déchirer**

Ils allaient tous se déchirer. L'Angleterre allait couler. Mais ce n'était plus son problème. Il en avait eu assez qu'ils le prennent tous de haut, alors que c'était à lui qu'ils devaient les places qu'ils occupaient et c'était lui qui gérait tout ce que ces incapables devaient normalement se charger. Et il y avait eu les cinq remarques de trop. Celles qui avaient fait qu'il avait tout envoyé balader. Ainsi ce qu'il faisait n'était pas assez bien pour ses parents. Ainsi il était un frère sans cœur et manipulateur, selon John et Hudson. Ainsi son frère avait toujours prétexte à le railler, à l'insulter et à le rejeter, et lui rappelait encore qu'il devait le laisser en paix. Très bien, alors. Le fardeau s'en allait. Il avait fait rapidement son sac, avait pris deux billets d'avion, l'un pour la France et l'autre pour la Norvège pour semer le doute, et était parti pour cette dernière destination. Il n'avait pris que peu de choses et s'était fait des faux-papiers, pour compliquer les choses s'ils voulaient le retrouver.

Ah, il ne leur était pas utile et les gênait plus qu'autre chose. Eh bien, il allait voir comment ils allaient tous se débrouiller sans lui. Ils allaient tous se déchirer et l'Angleterre allait couler. Il ne voulait pas rester dans son cher pays quand ce funeste moment arriverai.


End file.
